Along The Way
by SparklingVamps
Summary: With Hermione Excited About Going Back To Hogwarts, Will Her Perspective Change About The Coming Year When She Stays In A Compartment With Draco Malfoy? *Complete*
1. The Letter

**A/N** – _Well Here Is My First Fanfic, And I Am Soooooo Uncomfortable About It. I Hope You Like It And Please Review And Tell Me What You Think._

_Constructive Criticism Is Always Important. Oh, And Please Forgive Any Spelling Mistakes Because I Am A HORRIBLE Speller._

_Anyway, On With The Story! Hope You Enjoy!_

* * *

"Hermione! Come down for breakfast already. Your going to miss the train if we're late!" Called the shrill voice of Jean Granger at the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming Mum" Answered a pretty brunette as she rushed to pack her remaining books into her over-loaded trunk.

Hermione Granger had sure changed now this last year. Her once bushy hair had now tamed into gentle wavy curls at the back of her head and her body had curved in a the right places giving her a more mature feminine look. Her inner beauty was just the same, pure and innocent as ever.

The 17-year old witch sighed heavily, tired from packing her trunk, yet again with another bunch of books. Her thoughts were far away, as she thought about what this year her favourite place would hold for Hermione had been on the run during her 7th Year, she and the rest of her classmates had been offered the chance to finish their final year of education and take their N.E.W.T.S at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry as the "8th year".

Hermione had complied instantly, due to the fact that she wanted to have whatever opportunity she could get helping her with her research towards becoming a , although she was not willing to say it out loud, she desperately wanted to stay a little bit longer at the place she considered her Second Home.

Her mind reeled backwards to The Great War in the Wizarding World where Hermione and her two best friends, Harry Potter & Ronald Weasley, had helped to defeat the Greatest Man Ever Fear, Lord Voldemort.

Hermione cringed slightly as she remembered the emotions of loss, pain, fear & success coursing through her at the time. The Wizarding World had lost lots of people during the dreadful war. It was a time of happiness but also a time of grief.

Families had been torn apart but others had been reunited once more.

As her impatient mother called for her attention again, Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts. Hermione slammed the trunk shut with a loud bang and was just about to turn to go downstairs when she heard a high screech come from outside her bedroom head snapped towards the open window to see a large tawny owl heading towards her, as it landed gently and gracefully onto her neat stood and stared at her importantly while she fumbled, getting the scroll of parchment free from it's hind legs.

As soon as the owl was dispatched from the letter, it flew away again into the cool, warm morning air and into the far looked at the familiar letter that she got every year before she started the new school year.

But this year, as she held the letter the hands shook just a little bit. This year was Hermione's last year and her only chance to become Head Girl. It had always been her dream or more like obsession to become Head Girl and succeed in later life pursuing her career.

She carefully and slowly slitted open the envelope and extracted the rough yet familiar parchment.

**"Dear Miss Granger,**

**I am pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to be Head Girl for your Final Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are asked to report to King's Cross Stations on the 1st of September. You will then be asked to go to the private Head's Compartment so you can be informed of your tasks for the year with the Head Boy.**

**Sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Head Of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry"**

By the time Hermione had finished reading the letter she was grinning widely from ear to ear.

She ran downstairs to tell her parents the great news.

But what Hermione Granger didn't know was that there was going to be lots of adventure in store for her for this year.

* * *

_I Sooooo Hoped You Liked It!_

_Please Leave Review, It'll Make Me Feel Good!_

_(Oh, And Sorry About The Small Chapter, I Don't Really Like Long Ones!) _

_Until Next Time..._


	2. Getting Trampled

**A/N:** _I'd Like To Thank **DaniLizzie** And **Cakey Potter **For Being The First Reviewers To My First Story! I Was soooo Ecstatic! I Was Screaming And Everything!_

_Thank You Guys._

_Also, This Story Is Actually A **One-Shot**, But I'm Going To Create About 4 Chapters Out Of It._

_Oh, And A Thank You To **Janey Faith Banquee, Cakey Potter & JessiRose85 **For Adding The Story To Their Alerts Page! You Guys Rock!_

_On With The Story,_

* * *

**Chapter 2:** **Getting Trampled**

Hermione bounced up and down in the car all the way to King's Cross, not knowing that her happiness was not going to last for long.

"Hermione Darling, please calm down, your starting to move the whole car" George Granger chuckled as he watched his only daughter jump hysterically in her seat.

"I can't wait though Dad, Harry and Ron are going to be soooo CHUFFED" She screamed loudly as the Station's Entry came into view.

As her Dad parked the car, Hermione all but skipped out of the stuffed car and into the bright sun. Hermione grabbed a trolley, and practically slamming her crammed trunk onto it, with Crookshanks, her trusty, fat ginger cat, in a cat basket, looking murderous through his squashed face as he was launched into the trolley as well.

She clutched her trolley tightly, her knuckles whiting from her firm grip and broke into a ran through the wall to Platform 9 ¾, and stopping abruptly as she passed through the barriers,with her parents in tow.

Hermione couldn't wait to see Harry, the boy-who-lived,and Ron, the fiery redhead, who she had harboured a crush on since they're 3rd year.

But Hermione had long ago realised that nothing could happen between them, what with the major differences and interests the two had. It would have been a difficult relationship to keep.

She had also concluded that the kiss that her and Ron had shared during the Great War, was nothing but stress and fear of dying and losing one another.

She no longer felt the way that she had before for Ron but she looked at him now, as her older yet irresponsible brother.

Her thoughts came crashing down as she bumped into a very hard surface, tumbling forwards and landing on top of a very warm someone.

Hermione opened her amber eyes slowly, and looked at the sight before her, where she got lost in the most mesmerising eyes she had ever seen.

They were stormy grey with a little bit of blue specks which made them look like heaven.

She was snapped out of her observations by a horribly familiar cold drawl of one Draco Malfoy,

"As much as you love me Granger, and can't keep away from someone handsome as myself, some of us actually have a social life to get to."

Hermione pulled herself away from the hypnotic eyes and stood up looking at the owner.

Draco Malfoy seemed to have gone more handsomer than they're last year, with his normally gelled platinum-blond hair left untidy, giving it a tousled look.

Hermione's eyes looked further down towards his plump, full red lips which sported the infamous trademark Malfoy smirk and to his strong looking, muscled arms which seemed to have defined even more.

**"Oh Quiddich really does do wonders"** Thought Hermione absently.

Just as she was about to look even further down, a warm forefinger and thumb cupped her chin, her face was pulled up to look once more into the depths of his eyes.

"I know I'm hot Granger, but no need to drool" Malfoy breathed on Hermione's red face.

**"Ohhhh...That scent...mesmerising"** she thought distractedly, trying and failing to pull her self out of her fantasies of her and the Adonis before her.

"Oh shut up Malfoy, I wouldn't look at you even if my life depended on it." Hermione replied hotly, her temper rising.

"Yeah, okay, whatever you say Granger" Shot Malfoy sarcasticly.

Just when Hermione was about to reply with a angry comment, she had her breathe knocked out by a enormous hug by none other than Ron Weasly.

"Can't...breathe...Ron" She gasped out, trying to get the cool air back into her lungs so she could breathe again.

"Oh sorry Hermione, It's just I missed you soooo much" Exclaimed her red - head friend, who's face was as red as the mass of hair on his head, which in Hermione's opinion, was a massive achievement.

Just as Hermione was going to ask, her untidy, black haired brother-like friend Harry Potter, stepped out from behind Ron and gave Hermione a gentle hug.

"I missed you loads 'Mione" Smiled Harry, his emerald eyes sparkling at her.

"Me too Harry" she replied smiling so big, it was a wonder her face didn't crack.

"If your done now" A impatient voice called from behind them.

The Golden Trio all turned around to see a very annoyed looking Malfoy glaring at them murderously.

"What the hell do you want, Ferret?" Shouted Ron loudly.

"Honestly, your never going to get over moment of the past are you, Weasel? Anyway I was waiting for an apology from Granger, before you rudely interrupted us with your sappy welcomes." Malfoy looked over Ron's shoulder at Hermione pointedly.

Just as Ron was about to yell something back to Malfoy, Hermione quickly butted in.

"I'm really sorry Malfoy, I wasn't watching were I was going" Apologised hurriedly, ignoring the looks of shock and confusion aimed at her by her two best friends.

Without another word, Malfoy turned on his heel and strode away, leaving behind a rather disgruntled Hermione.

"What the bloody hell just happened there?" Screamed Ron.

"Ronald, honestly language, anyway it was nothing, I just bumped into Malfoy" Hermione said hastily. She hurriedly continued. "Anyway guess what? I got made HEAD GIRL" Squealed Hermione.

Harry and Ron wasted no time in congratulating Hermione.

"Did any of you two make Head Boy?" She asked as she looked her her two friends expectedly.

Of course, with helping defeat the Dark Lord, they would be obvious choices for the Title.

"Nope" Harry answered calmly, while Ron made a disgusted face and shook his head, looking happy that he didn't get the responsibility. It would mean MORE Hard work.

They boarded the scarlet Hogwarts Express, Hermione still looking rather put out.

"I hope Ernie made Head Boy then. He's always been so nice" She thought, keeping positive.

"Come on, lets go find a compartment, my feet are killing me." Grunted Ron.

"Sorry guys, but I have to go to the Head's Compartment to discuss some topics with the Head Boy. Wish me luck." Said Hermione, rushing off into the other direction.

"Good Luck 'Mione" They both called after her.

As Hermione walked towards the Head's Compartment, She couldn't help but think something terrible was going to happen, as the butterflies in her stomach trembled.

However, she pushed the unnecessary thought from her mind

By now that she had reached the Compartment, She took a deep breath, touching the compartment door and plastered a big smile on her face as she opened the door to reveal the Head Boy.

Her smile vanished even quicker than it had appeared as she took in the form of a lean, muscled, unmistakable platinum haired person, which could only belong to the one insufferable person she knew.

"MALFOY?"

* * *

_Hahaa, Sorry You Guys, But I Had To Leave It There._

_I Was Feeling A Bit Evil, So I Thought I'd Leave You A Cliffy._

_I'll Be Updating On **Wed/Thurs** If I'm Not Busy, Okay._

_Anyway **PLEASE** Leave Me A **Review**, So I Actually KNOW That Someone Is Reading My Story, And I Can Be Happy And Red-Faced Whenever I Read A Review._

**-Princ3ssTabz...x**


	3. Big Headboy Malfoy

**A/N –** _Oh My Good Golly Gosh!_

_I COMPLETELY Forgot A MAJOR Thing; A Disclaimer! I Am So Stuiped. Literally. So Here It Is:_

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter And All Things Related To His Universe Belong To The Great JK Rowling!**_

_Anyhoo, I'd Like To Now Thank My Lovely Reviewers_:

**Janey Faith Banquee **– Thanks For The Fab Comment...Hmm, I Don't Really Know Where The Story Will Go From The Final Chapter, To Be Honest With You. BUT, Cos You're My Favourite Reviewer, Am Going To Continue A Little Bit More. x

**HottestWolfOfJake'sPack –** I'm Considering Continuing The Story, So You May Get Your Wish, If Your Lucky Enough! LOL! x

**Cakey Potter –** Haha! Aww, Your Making Me Feeling Guilty Now! But I'm Glad Your Liking The Story Babe. Love You...x

**Eternally ELF –** Thank You soooo Much For The Wonderful Review. You Made Me Feel soooo Happy! You Officially Rule! x

**AmayaAmazing -** Thank You Loads Hunn. Hope You Like The Rest Of The Storyy...x

_Enough Of My Inane Babbling Now!,_

_On With The Story!,_

* * *

**Chapter 3:** **Big Headboy Malfoy**

"Honestly Granger, didn't know you missed me that much, you can't get enough of me today can you?" Smirked Malfoy, clearly enjoying her astonishment.

"Oh shut up Malfoy." she scowled shutting the Compartment door with a slight bang and moving to sit on the seat opposite him.

How could she have forgotten the obvious fact? Malfoy nearly always came second-best to her in all their lessons. She probably wouldn't have given him a thought, what with his foul attitude, no person in their right mind would make **Malfoy** Head Boy? What was McGonagall thinking?

"You look surprised, why who did you think it would be? Some low life Hufflepuff?" He looked like he was holding back laughter.

Hermione didn't say anything to that.

"Oh Merlin, you thought it would be poor Weasel, didn't you?" Malfoy continued, chuckling.

"I know you fancie him and all but everyone knows he's too stuiped to be Head Boy. Heck I bet even Crabbe and Goyle are cleverer than him".

Hermione still remained silent, acting as if she could not hear a particular Platinum-haired hottie.

**"Hottie?...I have officially lost my mind**" Hermione thought.

All of a sudden Malfoy stood up, tall and lean. He walked to the door, opening it half way and looking back at Hermione, who had a book clutched tightly in her hands, her eyes avoiding the door where Malfoy stood trying, desperately keeping her sight away.

"I know that you'd rather I stayed here so you could keep staring at your's truly, but I have better things to do than stay with you."

And with that, Malfoy stepped out and slammed the door shut with a loud bang.

**"Prat"** Hermione thought annoyed.

She looked back at her novel and leaned against the window with her feet up on the seat.

Halfway through her novel however, Hermione fell sound asleep, falling into a misty dream away from reality.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

"Oi Granger" Spoke Malfoy quickly as he closed the Head's compartment door and turned around sharply facing Hermione.

He looked at the beautiful girl perched on the seat, who had a small smile shining on her face. A strand of her dark curly hair stuck out across her face.

**"God, she looks like a goddess...Goddess?...I'm going crazy" **Thought Draco, who seemed a little disgruntled.

" **Why the HELL did she have to be so FLIPPIN' HOT?...She fancies that idiotic Weasel though...what does he have that I don't?" **

Draco ran through differences between the two men, but at the end of it, couldn't seem to comprehend why Granger seemed to like that idiot to himself.

But surely he wasn't jealous?

**"No." Draco thought firmly. "Malfoy's do not get jealous. If a Malfoy wants something, a Malfoy sure as HELL attains it" **

But DID Draco want her?

He thought back to their childhood and all the times that Hermione and himself had argued, wincing slightly as a recap of the time that Hermione had slapped Draco in 3rd Year crept up.

Although he had been angry after she had hit him, a surprising respect had grown inside Draco for the buck-toothed girl.

No girl had ever looked at Draco with such hate that rivalled his own.

All the girls Draco had ever known had swooned over him, had practically begged at his feet to accept them. But no, Hermione Granger had never given him a look that wasn't a look of rage and disgust.

He thought back to the times when he would occasionally look at her in class, the way she would bit her plump lip in concentration and the way her small, delicate hand would rush across the paper when she would be taking notes.

Draco remember how he used to think why the hell the parchment didn't catch on fire while she scribbled away.

He smiled slightly at the old memory.

"Oh Great, I sound like I fancie Granger!...But, that wouldn't be that bad, right?" Draco concluded.

Draco sat down at opposite the sleeping girl, looking at her features silently and admiring her.

All of a sudden ,not knowing why, but acting on the sudden uncontrollable impulse, Draco leaned down next to the peaceful Hermione and tucked the strand behind her ear gently. As he stared down at her, he couldn't help but feel little butterflies at their closeness.

Under a illusion, Draco pulled his head closer next to Hermione's, so their foreheads were touching with only a slight pressure. He closed his eyes and leaned in until he felt Hermione's plump, lush lips against his warm, red lips.

Draco felt a odd but surprisingly comforting sensation course through him as he kissed the angel beneath him.

Just as he was about to move away, he felt a sudden movement underneath him and the lips under began to move. All his coherent thoughts were blown away as he responded to the mind-blowing kiss.

He slipped his hand to the side of Hermione's hips as he felt Hermione put her own slender arms around his neck and pull him closer, deepening the kiss.

He parted his lips under the gentle kisses and begged entrance into her mouth with his skilful tongue.

He shivered with pleasure as the kiss became more heated and urgent. Both of their tongues intertwined and fighting for dominance.

They parted away slowly, breathing heavily, eyes still closed from the experience.

Draco opened his eyes cautiously and hesitant, waiting for the screeching, which he knew was about to come in a few seconds time.

He looked straight ahead at the gob-smacked and high-alert Hermione Granger staring up at him with misty eyes.

* * *

**Since All My Fab Reviewers Want A Longer Story, I May Be Continuing The Story A Bit More, Up Till About 9 Chapters. Woo!**

Reviews Are Better Than A Lustful Draco Malfoy Tied With Handcuffs To My Bed...

Special Thanks To **Janey Faith Banquee, SunMoon206, WickedSoulx, SamTheHero, AmayaAmazing & Lucifeeer** For Adding This Story To Their Favourites Page, You Have Absolutely No Idea How Overwhelmed I Was When I Found Out. Thank You So Much. I Love You Guys Loads.

Also, **WickedSoulx, Kiara Angel, Black Moon Inu**, Thank You For Adding This Story To Your Alert. It's Nice To Know That Someone's Reading!

Your Words Make My Day, You Don't Know How Hyper I Get After I Read Them, I Think My Mother Reckons I'm On Drugs...But I Am, My Drugs Are **YOUR REVIEWS!**

Love You All, My Sweets...x

Until The Next Chapter...


	4. Irresistible

**A/N** : _Thank You So Much People! I Found Out That I Had _**290 HITS**!_ I Swear, I Am soooo Ecstatic! I'm Officially On A _**MAJOR** _High Now! Thank You _**SO** _Much_!

Also, Special Thanks To:

**SunMoon206, Cakey Potter, AmayaAmazing** For Their Lovely **Reviews**. I'm Touched.

**Cakey Potter, PirateKitten11893 & SamTheHero** For Adding My Story To Their **Favourites**. You Guys **RULE!**

And Last But Not Least:

**PirateKitten11893 & AmayaAmazing** For Putting My Story On Their **Alerts**. =D

**Disclaimer: **I Would Be Rolling Around In Money If I Owned Harry Potter, But Alas I Am Here In My Little Bedroom Awaiting My Love, Draco Malfoy. ***Sighs***

* * *

**Chapter 4: Irresistible **

**"OH MY GOD!...Why am I kissing DRACO FREAKIN' MALFOY!**

**Stop Hermione, what would Ron and Harry say..." **Hermione scolded herself mentally at her idiocy.

When she had felt the slight pressure of delicate lips upon her own while she had been napping, Hermione had all intention to pull the disgusting person that had thrust themselves at her.

But as she registered the mouth-watering scent that she had smelled while in the midst of her discussion with Draco Malfoy, Hermione unconsciously gave in, to the best kiss she had experienced ever.

But her thoughts slowly drifted away as she pulled herself more closer to Draco's soft lips.

His delicious tongue crept to her lips, all coherent thoughts flying out faster than a zooming snitch, and she returned the kiss with equal fervour. Instinctively, her arms went up to Malfoy's neck, up to his hair, running her hands in the silky, soft texture.

"**Stinking' Malfoy and all the great Malfoy goodness" **thought a confused but dreamy Hermione as she continued to kiss this delicate figure.

When the pair of hormone crazy teenagers broke away, gasping heavily from the dizzy experience, Hermione's eyes snapped open in confusion, lust and surprise to see Draco Malfoy looking flushed and weary down at her.

Down at her?

Hermione looked past the glorious face to see that Draco was indeed on top of her, his knees on either side of her curvy hips.

This information however, brought Hermione out of her hazy bubble.

"MALFOY, What the hell do you think your doing, kissing me?" Screamed Hermione pushing back a rather shocked Draco.

"What do you mean what was I doing, you were the one

ready for a full on snogging session, it felt like you were never going to let go!" Roared back Malfoy taking his seat back onto his chair, his usually pale face a light rose colour.

"Why the hell where you kissing me in the first place?" Mumbled back a deeply red faced Hermione as she kept her eyes down from Draco's stare.

Hermione waited for an answer which she never got. She looked up wondering which world Draco was lost in.

But as she looked up, she was startled to find Draco Malfoy right in front of her looking at her with the most genuine smile that Hermione had ever seen on his pale face.

**"It suits him...he looks cute**" Thought a rather mind boggled Hermione.

As if a magnet was possessing her to touch the lips before her again, Hermione leaned slowly and carefully towards Draco's now frozen face, cautioning him slowly with her eyes.

But it looked like waiting was not a quality that Malfoy's possessed.

Hermione felt every breath knocked out of her once again as she felt Draco's delicate lips on hers once more. His musky scent filled her head making her dazzled by it. As Hermione's arms, again, wound themselves around Draco's neck, she couldn't help but sigh in content and the surprising happiness that glowed inside of her.

And right then, Hermione knew that life at Hogwarts was one to look forward to this year and she just couldn't wait.

* * *

Soo Sorry For The Very Short Chapter. Forgive Me. ***Ducts And Hides Under Desk***

Yeah, You Know That Little Button There? Just There At The Bottom?

Yup, That One. Good. Now Click On It And **PLEASE** Leave Me A Review. I Know Your Reading.

I Am Watching You ***Squints Eyes Threateningly...***

Anyway, Remember**...ILoveYou...=P**

**Next Update: 26****th**** August. **See You Then...x


	5. Signature Smirks

**A/N :** _Is. Very. Bored. Yay..._

_**Special Thanks To:**_

**Hollers **: Thank You So Much For The Generous Comment. You Had Me Blushing Like Crazy ***No Joke*** And I'm Not Giving Anything Away Yet, So You'll Have To See...x

**Enomix:** Thanks For The Positive Feedback Hun. And I Read You Story Too. It Was Very Funny. I Really Loved It. But You Better Write Some More! X

**AmayaAmazing:** Thank Youuuuu...Glad You Find It Cute! ...x

**PotterLuver11:** Cheers Babe. I'm Happy That You're Liking The Story!...x

**Lil'Phoenix27:** Thank You Hunny. Continue To Read Moreeee!...x

_**Thank You To:**_ .**XX; PotterLuver11; Lil'Pheonix27; Hollers; Enomix **For Adding This Story To Their **Favourites**.

Also, **x-hermalfoy; PotterLuver11 & Lil'Pheonix27** For Adding This Story To Their **Alerts**!

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, JK Rowling Has Not Decided To Adopt Me Yet, So I Do Still Not Own Harry Potter And Co**. =*(**

_**Hope You Like The Chapter!**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Signature Smirks**

As Hermione stepped off the train to the platform, her cheeks red and her appearance flustered, Harry and Ron advanced towards her almost immediately.

"Guess what?, Mal-ferret wasn't on the train." Ron reported, almost shaking with glee. "You don't think they locked him away with his Death-Eater dad do'ya?"

"You KNOW he was cleared of all accusations Ron, we were there when it happened!" Hermione screamed with annoyance. "As a matter of fact, he was there on the train...I should know" Hermione mumbled unintelligibly.

"But we didn't see him" Harry pressed the matter, not having heard Hermione's last sentence. "He usually grants us the presence of his ferret-self when we're on the train"

"You didn't see him because he was in the compartment with ME!" Hermione screeched, drawing the attention of a few passers-by.

Harry and Ron both stared at her, as usual both slow on the uptake, giving her confused expressions, as if begging her to explain further.

"He made Head Boy, you idiots" Hermione sighed loudly in exasperation.

"WHAT?" They both shouted so loudly that a few second years scuttled away in surprise.

"Ten points from Gryffindor Potter, Weasel" Hermione jumped in surprise as Draco Malfoy suddenly appeared right by her side, his Head Boy pin gleaming brightly in the sunlight. "You're disturbing the peace with your girlish shrieks"

"Lay off Malfoy!" Hermione scowled, her cheeks tinting a faint pink, as she thought back to the previous moments with the Head Boy.

"I don't think i actually have to follow the orders of some low-life muggle, but thanks for the offer." Malfoy sneered and headed for the carriages.

* * *

Hermione settled herself between Ron and Harry at the Gryffindor table. Her face adorned a scowl as she thought back to the confrontation with Malfoy.

"Can't believe I thought he'd changed over the war! Stuiped, Stuiped Hermione" She Mentally scowled herself. "Just because he kissed you, doesn't mean he feels any different. Brightest witch of the century my arse."

As Mistress McGonagall did the usual speech and the feast was presented, Hermione felt the jab of someone's gaze staring into her.

She looked around unconsciously, her gaze drifting around for the source of the stare.

As her eyes passed the Slytherin table, she saw Draco Malfoy, sitting with his usual friends, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson & Gregory Goyle, who looked quite out of place without his other-half, Crabbe, who had died during the Great War.

But as the others ate their meals, Draco's eyes were not focused on his dinner. Instead, he gazed at her with such intensity, that Hermione felt oddly disgruntled and flustered. She was however, pulled away from her gaze, as Harry prodded her in her arm with his elbow.

Hermione lifted her head to meet Harry's questioning eyes, as he saw her staring at Malfoy.

"Are you worried about Malfoy?" Harry asked, concern seeping into his voice.

"I'll kick his arse if he tries anything" Ron growled before gulping down his pumpkin juice.

"I know you will," Hermione said, laughing at his child antics. "I don't think he will, anyway, so don't worry about it."

After the feast had finished and Professor McGonagall had told all the students to go up to their respected dormitory, she approached Hermione. She saw that M had Malfoy in tow after her.

"Congratulations, Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy," she said to both of them. "Follow me." She led them to 6th floor.

They stopped in front of a painting of a beautiful lady dressed in a flowing gown, eyeing Draco flirtatiously.

"This is your dormitory. You each have your separate bedrooms but you are to share a common room and a bathroom. You are to assign the prefects' duties and organize patrolling. Choose a password. I must leave you now, do try not to bite each others' heads off please." And she swept her emerald green robes and left them without another word. She seemed to be in a hurry as if something terrible would happen if she lingered with the two teens.

Hermione and Draco looked at the portrait for a few seconds before meeting each others gaze.

"Err, d-do you want to pick a password then" Hermione muttered shyly as her cheekbones turned an appealing pink over her creamy skin.

"Alright, then," Draco said in a bored drawl, obviously not as affected by Hermione's presence as she was his.

He turned to look at the lady in the painting. "Well hello there, madam," he said in a suave voice. The lady blushed and fluttered her eyelashes at Draco.

"I don't think that's a very good password," Hermione said, rolling her eyes at Draco's stuiped antics. "How about 'house unity'?"

"Fine, fine, just hurry up, I need the bloody bathroom Granger!"

"House unity" her clear voice rang in the corridor, her lady in the portrait swung forward to let them enter, but not before giving Draco suggestive winks.

Hermione had to try hard to resist the temptation to gag all over her new living quarters.

* * *

Hermione settled into her room, slowly unpacking her trunk and putting everything in its proper place before she allowed herself to crawl into the welcoming queen-sized bed.

She drifted to sleep, dreaming off pale, blond hair and signature smirks.

* * *

Review, Review, Review,

If Not, You Stink Of POO! **((** **I Sure Have A Way With Words Right? ;D ))**

**Next Update: **Weds 1st Sept.**...(MY BIRTHDAY! Woooo!)**

****Big Shout Out** To My Lovely **Wifey Raiha** For Reading My Fanfics And Listening To My Babbling When No One Else Was Willing. **I Love You Forever Babe**! X ******


	6. Broken Toes

**A/N :** _Woo! Happy Birthday 2 Meee! Eww, I'm 15...=S!_

**OK, I Am Currently Dreaming That I Am Aboard The Hogwarts Express And I Am Sitting In A Compartment With My Future Hubby; Draco Malfoy...*Sighs* (Why Can't It Be REAL?) =*(**

**Also, I Currently Have 812 HITS! OMG! But I Have 19 Reviews. Not That I'm Complaining, But Come On People, Have A Heart And Send This Poor Review Hogging Whore Some Little Words In Your Review. I Don't Even Mind If You Say 'Hi'...Please?**

_**MANY Thank You's To:**_

**ThisIsDaShiiit, MargFlower, ZozoIsSoooKool, Loving Percabeth & KieraaJadee **_For Adding 'Along The Way' To Their _**Favourites Page**!_ You's The Best!_

**Merci To:** **Bellatrix777, Blue-Eyed-Lovers XD, LooneyMooney1396, TheFableFreak, KieraaJadee & ZozoIsSoooKool **_For Adding My Story To Their _**Alerts!**

_**Review Responses:**_

**Loving Percabeth :** Aww, Thank You Babe. I'm Glad You Think So! =D x

**xCHARLIExPEACHx: **Hahaa! You Know, I Find It Quite Humorous That They Actually LET Me On A Computer With Such Atrocious Spelling..;)..And I Do Use Spell Check! Also, I Find It VERY Funny That You Spelt 'Humorous' Wrong! =P...x

**AmayaAmazing :** Loved Your Comment Hun, Thanks, Your A Fab Reviewer...x

**Kiara Angel **: I Know!, He Really Is Pitiful Sometimes! =P...x

**Disclaimer:** **As You Can Probably Tell, I Do Not Own Harry Potter, Because If I Did, The Pages Would Have Weird Spelling Mistakes All Over The Place! =D**

* * *

**Chapter 6:** **Broken Toes**

Hermione was woken at four in the morning with a start from her dreams by a loud thud and swearing in the common room.

She rolled out of her warm bed, muttering quietly to her self as she made her way to the disturbing sound.

Wrenching open her door out of anger and irritation, she could see Malfoy nursing a stubbed toe by his place next to the fireplace.

"Do you think you could manage to keep it down?" She snarled, very peeved off by being awoken suddenly. "Do you have any idea what time it is? I have a very demanding course load this year and I'm going to need every second of sleep I can get and I don't appreciate being awoken at four in the morning, to your bloody cursing!"

"Granger, can you just shut that stupid trap of yours?"

"I will not shut up!" Hermione screeched. "I need to get O's on all my N.E.W.T.s which means I have to start studying NOW, so I can become a a full time healer at st. mun-"

But Hermione could not continue her rant, as Draco had strode across the room to her in four long strides, had grabbed her by the sides of her face and had effectively shut her up.

How?

By planting his warm lips upon hers.

All coherent thoughts burst out of her muddled mind, her rant completely forgotten, as she lost herself, once again, in the skilled lips of Draco Malfoy. Shocks of electricity flowed through her as Draco continued to assault her lips.

"Please shut up and go back to bed" Draco replied as he let her now-bruised lips go.

Hermione stared at him, open-mouthed and speechless and he smirked at her, cheekily.

"I thought that might work." He winked, turning on his heel and retreated back to his own bedroom.

Hermione just stood there, still open-mouthed, her brain currently disjointed from her body, not allowing to understand the current situation.

It wasn't until she was curled up in her own bed again that her brain caught up. She shuddered, finding it appalling that she had allowed Draco sodding Malfoy to kiss her, again in the short space of 2 days, even more appalled at herself that she'd kissed him back, but worst of all that she'd actually enjoyed it.

Despite how disgusted she was, her subconscious still insisted of dreaming of the bane of her existence.

* * *

_Sorry For The Teeny Tiny Chapter, Please Don't Hurt Me_**_...*Takes Cover Under Bed*_**

BUT, Because It's So Small, I'm Going To Be **Updating Early**...YAY!

I'll Update On Either **Saturday/Sunday **Depending On How Busy I Am.

**REVIEW PPL, IT'S MY BIRTHDAYY, COMEON!**

**REVIEWS ARE BETTER THAN PRESENTS! PLEASSSSEEEEE...x**


	7. Bathroom Incidents

**A/N :** _Omg, I Think I'm In Love! My Reviewers Are The Best People EVER! You Guys made My Day, Honestly Though, I Ended Up Crying Because Of The Fabulous Reviews. I Thank You Guys So Much For Reading And Reviewing. I Hope Every Author Out There, Gets The Satisfaction & Happiness From Your Kind Words._ ***Dabs Eyes***

_Oh, And Thanks For The Birthday Wishes Guys...x_

_**On To The THANKIES**:_

**SunMoon206 :** Thank You Babe. I'm Glad That You're Liking It So Far. x

**Eisette **: Haha!, You're Review Made Me Giggle Like A Maniac, And For That, I LOVE YOU! About The Draco Comment, Yeah I Know, But Come On!, I Wanted Reviews. I had To Say It! LOL. Please Hun, You Keep Reviewing Like That, You're Gonna Make My Face Rival A Weasley's When Blushing! This Chapter's For You Hun! x

**PotterLuver11:** Merci, Sweetie. Hope You Enjoy! x

**CakeyPotter: **Aww, Stop!...You're Making Me Blush!...x

**AmayaAmazing:** Thanks Hun. Your Rockingg!

**GBFlautist09:** Hehe, OK, I'll TRY To Not Leave You With Cliffy's OK. But Hey, I Cut Me Some Slack, I Got To Try To Persuade You To Keep Reading, Right? =P...And If Your Lucky, You'll Get To See Some More Kisses! X

**Janey Faith Banquee **: Of COURSE, You Are! You're Amazing! =P...x

**Loving Percabeth:** Aww, You Are SO One Of The Most Amazing People I Have Ever Had The Pleasure To Talk To (Or Write To In This Case!). But, Of COURSE I Had To Mention YOU! It's Your Royal Place, Right! And I'm Now 15! I Feel So Young And Inexperienced In The Line Of Writing On Fanfiction! The Stories Are So Fab That I'm Feeling So Intimidated! =P...Thank You Babe. ILoveYou...x

_Also,_ **Catuhh, Eisette**, **.**,_ Thank You For Adding This Story To Your Favourites! **You Da MAN! (Or Woman! ;D)**_

_**And Thank You To **_:** A-Misty-Paradox, Catuhh, Eisette & GBFlautist09**_ For Adding The Story To Their _**Favourites!** =P

**DISCLAIMER:** I Own Harry Potter! It's All MINE! ***Note Sarcasm***

**This Chapter Is Dedicated To Janey Faith Banquee, Loving Percabeth & Eisette For Being Amazing People!**

_And After All Of That Babbling And Gushing, I Present To You Chapter 7! =D_

* * *

**Chapter 7:**** Bathroom Incidents**

Drip, drip. Drop, drop.

Hermione sighed in content, smiling to herself in relaxation. She was enjoying a warm bath with her strawberry bath oils.

As she turned and tossed the rest of the night, it seemed to Hermione, that sleep would not help her to clear her mind of the recent event. She had thus resorted to the warm, refreshing bath that she was now indulged in.

Draco opened his eyes and blinked back the disorienting light that was shining through his open window.

He grumbled and pushed his silk sheets to the side and turned to open his trunk which was at the foot of his bed.

After he had retrieved his shampoo bottle, he slung his towel over his shoulder and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the first day of the new term.

He walked towards the bathroom and pushed the door open.

He abruptly froze.

Hermione Granger lay in the tub. Her eyes were closed, and she looked very peaceful.

A half-smile was formed on her pink lips. Her hair was wet. It draped her and covered her curves where the foamy water could not.

He longed to kneel down and kiss her. He was already unwittingly leaning down…

Her eyes opened, blinking up slowly at him.

He blinked back.

Then she let out an ear-splitting, blood-curdling scream. He jumped, backing away.

His shampoo bottle fell to the floor and crashed into pieces. Thick, pearly-white liquid oozed onto the floor, its scent replacing the strawberry aroma coming from the tub.

"Malfoy, get out," she growled. Her cheeks looked so red; he was surprised that the bath water didn't boil.

Pulling himself out of his flustered state, he focused on drawing a smirk atop his face.

"Gee, Granger, how was I to know that it wasn't a peep show-"

"GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT!"

Draco quickly retreated out of the bathroom, not wanting his ear drums hurting from Granger's shrieks.

As he made his way back to his bedroom, Draco couldn't help but smile as he thought about what adventures lay ahead for him and Hermione on this fine day.

* * *

_Hope You Liked The Chapter So Far._

**Update:** **Tuesday 7th Sept.**

Alrighty, Review Or I'll...I'll...***Think Hard***...Errr...I'll Take All Your Chocolates!

***Smirks In Triumph!* **yeah, I Know, I'm PURE EVIL!

Mwwahaahahh...***Coughs Hysterically***, Crap. I've Got To Work On The Laugh!

Tata, For Now, My Sweets!...x


	8. Realisations

**A/N:** _I'm. So. Not. In. The. Mood. =(_

**Many Thanks To:**

**Genesis Wentz **: Thanks Babe! Keep Reading! X

**Cakey Potter**: Lmao! I Know, Not Awkward At All! =P...x

**Janey Faith Banquee**: Aww, Thanks Babe. You're Just As Amazing! Keep Reviewing babe! You're Reviews Make Me Smile! X

**The Wizard Is In:** Thanks For The Review! I Had To Keep The Two Chapters Small! =P...I Was Running Out Of Ideas! And The Chapters, Really? Aww, I'm Quite Sad Now. I Haven't Actually Read That Many Hermione/ Draco Dorm Stories! I've Read About 6 Of Them! I Thought I'd Try it! Aww, I Really Wanted To Come Up With Something Original! =*(...Oh Well, I Will Keep On Trying And Keep Writing More Dramione Fanfics! Thanks For Your Fab Review!...x

**Eisette: **I Stole Your Chocolate Frogs? Really? =S... And Draco's A Boy. A Hot Boys At That. And He's Hormone Crazy. So Basically, He HAD To be A Pervert! LOL. I Know That You Didn't Seem To Mind Though! Haha!...x

**mEEEm:** LOL!. Your Not The Only One! I Think Every Girl Should Love Dramione And Especially Draco! It Should be A Rule! =P...x

**SunMoon206:** Thanks babe. Hope You Likey This One! =P...x

**GBFlautist09: **Aww, Stop. Your Making Me Blush! Thank You Loads! =P...x

**Also:**

**Tiffc10, .Luv, Maddieeeee**, For Adding The Story To Their **Alerts!**

**Genesis Wentz, mEEEm, Midnight776, MidnightStar4ever, Nette91, NUDGELOVER, The Wizard is In**, For Adding My Story To Their **Favourites!** =P..._Thanks Guys & Gals! ...x_

_**(( 1770 Hits! I LOVE FANFICTION! =P...x ))**_

**I Present To You...*Drum Roll*...CHAPTER 8! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Realisations**

**Draco's POV**

As he sat for breakfast on the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, Draco's grey eyes unconsciously sought out the girl; the only girl that could have penetrated through the strong wall that he had built. The one girl, which he could never have.

But being a Malfoy, he was sure that, in due time, he could have exactly what he wanted.

As he spotted her laughing with the Weasley girl, he couldn't help but smile a little at the happy expression on her face.

By now, he had come to realise that he, indeed, did have some feelings for the Gryffindor Princess , even if it was only a little, it was still there. And now, he planned to win her over with his wit and charms. No sane woman could ever resist.

After the incident in the bathroom a couple of weeks ago, which neither Hermione or Draco had mentioned, there had been a heavy veil of silence between the two.

The only time that they forced conversation was when they had to do some Head's Job, which required the two to work together civilly.

But apart from that, no word was exchanged between the two.

They both even seemed to avoid LOOKING at each other.

Everytime they're eyes would meet, they would drop their gazes immediately.

Hermione would blush and Draco would pointedly look at the floor.

Both were afraid to admit their feelings that they felt towards the other. But now that Draco had come to terms with his feelings for Hermione, he was sure that by the end of the year, He and Hermione would be a couple. Hopefully.

All Draco could do now was wait and then he'd put Mission: Own Hermione Granger into action.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

As Hermione took notes frantically on her parchment, she felt a piercing gaze. She looked up from her notes and automatically, her eyes turned towards the one and only Draco Malfoy.

He was sat on the seat next to Hermione, as he had been assigned by Snape to sit next to Hermione since the first day of term.

Normally, Hermione would have caught his gaze and looked down, blushing like the idiot that she was, but today was different.

Instead of dropping her gaze in embarrassment, she looked calmly back into the mesmerising irises of Draco's eyes.

It felt as if there was an electric current was coursing through the pair as they gazed intently into each others eyes.

Hermione began to feel a restless craving to stretch her hand and touch his face at least once, never mind what the consequences, just to have one touch of his smooth skin.

But she controlled the instinct, pinning her hands on the table edge, keeping them there so they would not cause any havoc.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

Draco thought about her. Only her. All his mind, soul and body sought only _her._

Now the accelerating desire to touch the girl and mark her as his own was growing. He fought with him self mentally. He forced his hands down on the table, firmly pinned, unable to escape.

But as he looked down from her eyes to her hands, which were gripping the table so firmly that her hands were whitening, he couldn't keep the small, amused smile that threatened to show on his face.

He knew that he would not last long enough from the desire but he kept it at bay at moment, reminding himself of his mission to obtain the glorious girl in front of him.

The desire cooled a little, but still coaxed him to at least brush his hand against her cheek.

**"No. I've got to keep self control. Malfoy's have control. I shall attain Hermione. Then she shall be mine."** Draco thought mentally.

He locked his eyes once more of the deep pools of honey in front of him.

He was, however, pulled out of his fascination by the deep voice of Severus Snape.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, please refrain from staring at each other in such a manner. It making me feel like gagging. Concentrate or points shall be removed" Snape warned menacingly.

She tore her gaze from Draco in humiliation, her cheeks burning bright crimson and she let her curly hair fall over her right shoulder, making a dark curtain between them.

**What the HELL just happened there?** Hermione thought in awe.

She'd WANTED to touch him, to hold him close to her. Hermione had begun to feel differently for Draco, she now saw him as the attractive, witty & clever boy that he was. Not the insufferable bully that had tormented her life at Hogwarts.

Nobody had ever made her feel the way that Draco did. No one had made her heart beat as fast as it had as she stared at him.

"**Oh Merlin!"** Hermione thought. "**I fancie Draco Malfoy. SHIT**!"

* * *

_**Since I'm Not In The Mood At The Moment, I'm Not Gonna Threaten You To Review.**_

**Update:** Saturday 11th Sept...x


	9. Confrontations

**A/N:** _Omg, One More Chapter Left People! =(._

_**Anyway. Special Thankies To:**_

**MidnightHowl89**: Great! It Was Funny Then! I'm Really Glad You Enjoyed It! =P...x

**L.A Anonymous**: Aww, Thanks, And Yup, But You Never Know What's Gonna Happen! ..x

**Loving Percabeth**: I Had A Fab 15th. Thank You. I Will be Sure To Check Out Your Story! And Yeah, I Know. Mine's Starting Next Week Too! =P Haha, I Hope You Cried! (You Know As In Cried Of Laughter!...Not The Other Way! =D)

**MidnightStar4ever:** Aww, Thank You Taylor! I Updated Early, Just As You Said! I Hope You Enjoy It! =P...x

**Janey Faith Banquee:** Aww. Babe, You Know What. You're The BEST! You'll Always Be The Official Fav Person Of This Story! Oh, Draco Says He Loves You To ***Insert Malfoy Trademark Smirk*** ….Xxxxx

**LilyLupinPotter:** Thank You So Much For Your Reviews! They Really Made Me Laugh! =P...I Know, I Wish The Story Would Never End To. But Alas, There Are Only This Chapter And Another Left! =(...Thanks For The Birthday Wish Hun. Hehe. I Know, I Wish I Was Another 15 Years Older. Well Not Really, But. Oh, Why Oh Why, Couldn't Draco be Younger! =P...But I Bet He'd Still Be The Hottie At 30 Too! LOL. Keep Reading And Reviewing (A Lot!). You Really Made Me Crack Up! Luved It. Xxx

**AmayaAmazing:** Aww, Thank You! Keep Reading Hun! ..x

**The Wizard Is In:** Haha! Yup Yay For Us! And Of Course I'd Mention You In My Thanks! =P...Hope This Chapter's Good Enough For Ya! =D...x

**Kiara Angel:** Oh Well, Am In A Good Mood Now! =D...And Thanks Hun. Keep Sending Me Your Support...You Rule! Xxx

**PotterLuvr11:** Hope You Like This Chapter As Much As The Last! ….x

**SmolderingTopaz1901**: Thanks...Hope You Like This On Too!...x

_**Thankies To:**_

**MidnightHowl89; LilyLupinPotter; ERREREER;LissaDragonmir; Hannahalmqvist** For Adding My Story To Their **Favourites.**..=P

**JB5391; LilyLupinPotterMeliasan;LissaDragonmir; SmolderingTopaz1901; MidnightHowl89; SheVampire** For Adding This Story To Their **Alerts**! ILoveYou Guys! x

_**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Anything, Any People, Any Places Etc. They Were And Are Owned By JK Rowling, And I Am In No Way Associated Nor Approved By JK Rowling. This Story Does Not Make Any Profit. But On The Day, When Pigs Fly. (And It Will Happen) I Will Go To JK Rowling And Distract Her With The Flying Animals And I Will Then. Own. Harry. Potter. Mwhahaha!_

**Chapter Dedicated To**: Loving Percabeth & Janey Faith Banquee! I Officially Love You Girls! =D...Xxxxx

_Ooh, Enjoy The Chapter!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: Confrontations**

Draco waited behind the tapestry on the second floor, hidden away in the shadows. If anyone were to have gone past, they would not have seen Draco peeking through.

Suddenly, Draco hear the tap of shoes against floor heading in his direction. He had purposely hidden behind the tapestry to await the reason of his fascination.

Peeking through, Draco saw Hermione headed towards him.

"**Mission: Own Hermione Granger is a go **" Draco thought, smirking ever so slightly.

* * *

Hermione had just been back from the library. The 8th Years Had been given a whole new load of essays from Snape & McGonagall, And Hermione, being her usual self had instantly gone to the library to research and complete her essays.

As she walked into the cold corridors she couldn't help but sign quietly as she remembered back to the incident after their potions class

***Flashback Start***

Hermione made her way out of the door quickly, determined not to come face to face with her two best friends.

Just as she slipped out of the gigantic door a set of rough hands pulled her aside.

"What the bloody hell was that about, 'Mione?" Ron questioned viciously, his eyes bulging dangerously.

"What are you on about Ronald? I have no idea what you are talking about" She pointedly looked at the floor, wishing herself to just fall through the earth and never return.

"You know what the hell I mean Hermione, is there something going on between you and the ferret?" He spat, forcing her chin up with his big fingers.

"No there Is not!" Hermione quickly slapped his hand down as if she'd been burned and her eyes started filling with unshed tears.

"'Course there's not Hermione." Ron Began sarcastically. "You and Mal-ferret just suddenly decided to stare at each other lovingly unconsciously, eh? Please, I'm not that stupid Hermione, you should have told us you were sleeping with that idiot, you didn't have to lie! You didn't have to be a traitor!"

Ron's words banged around in her head. They repeated over and over. Her breathing became increasingly ragged., and she begun to find it hard to breathe.

Her eyes stung as she ignored Ron and focused on the other figure, who had been uncharacteristically silent throughout the whole exchange.

"Harry, you believe me right. You know I did nothing wrong" Hermione pleaded, grabbing his hand.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but what I saw in that classroom was not just the average look." He gingerly pulled himself away from Hermione, avoiding her eyes.

"I think that you should stay away from us for a little while Hermione." He continued."Come on Ron" He grabbing Ron's hand and dragged him away, not once looking back at the Head Girl.

As she watched them walk away, Hermione slide down the cold wall and wrapped her arms around her legs and cried.

***End Flashback***

Pushing the thought away she made her way through the second floor, Hermione couldn't help but think that she was being watched. Looking around nervously, she found no one there and tried to calm herself down, unsuccessfully.

Just as she continued her brisk walk down the corridor, a pair of strong, warm hands wrapped themselves securely around her waist and eyes, covering her sight of her kidnapper.

* * *

_If You Do NOT Review Then I Will Do The Most Mentalist & Evillest Thing In History..._

_I SHALL KILL OFF DRACO MALFOY! Mwhahaha!_

_(( Yeshh, I Am Very Loopy, Almost As Much As Luna! ))_

**Next Update:** 12th Sept...x

_Until The Concluded Chapter, My Sweets...x_


	10. Owning Hermione Granger

******A/N: **_It's The Last Chapter! =*(...Well I Have To Say, I Have Had Fabulous Fun Writing My First Fanfiction! I Can't Believe That I Actually Got 66 Reviews! I Thought That I'd Get 'Bout 2 Or Something But Seriously... You Guys Blew Me Away._

_Hopefully, You Guys Can Look Out For More Dramione Action In My Next Few Fanfics!_

_But First I'm Going To Be Writing A Humorous Twilight FanFic! So Look Out For It!_

* * *

**Special Thanks To:**

**Janey Faith Banquee**: Aww. You're Amazing Babe. ***Happy Dance For You Too!***...Haha. But Since You Said, I Couldn't Live If I Killed Draco...=P...Hope You Enjoyed The Story Hun. I Love You Lots & Lots...Xxxxx

**LilyLupinPotter:** So About The Shortness. I'm Bored & Lazy Very Easily...=P...OK, I Won't Tell Anyone. It Can be Our Little Secret...Shhhh...Glad You Liked My Note. But You Rock babe, I HAVE To Say The Truth!...Hope You Have A Fab 15th...Whenever It May be!...You Have To Send Me A PM And Tell me...I Might Just Have The Perfect Gift For You...And, Yes. It Includes Dramione!...;)...Xxxxx

**KieraaJadee:** I Wish That This Story Could Go On Forever Too...=(. I'm So Glad That You Liked t While It Lasted Though!...I Love You...Xxxxx

**Kathryn Ashleighh x**: Glad You Liked It. ENJOY!...x

**Cataloo456**: Aww, Am Glad. Enjoy The Rest Too!...x

**SunMoon206**: Haha. Hope Your Liking The Chapter Then Hun. Keep Reading. I'm Gonna Be Sad Now, I Always Look Forward To Your Reviews. And No Am Not Gonna Get None! =(...x

**Catuhh: **Hehe. Well, Since You Asked So Nicely. I Couldn't Kill Him Off. Yay!...Yeah, About The Harry Thing. I Know Me Neither. But It Just Felt Right When I Wrote It, So I Just Went With The Flow!...x

**Loving Percabeth:** Hehe. I Like To Be Organized With The Whole Date Thing. LOL. Thanks, Hope You Have A Fab Year Too!...Sophomore? Me No Know. I'm British, So Here In England, We Have The Whole Years Thing. I'm Now In Year 10. So I'll Be Finishing School next Year And Going Off To College Then...Yay ***Note Sarcasm!***...Hehe. I'm Sad Now. I Absolutely Adored Your Reviews. Now I'm Not Gonna Get Any From One Of My Favourite Reviewers!...=(...But I Hope You Enjoyed The Story!...Xxxxx

**The Wizard Is In**: Yeah, I Know About The Whole Distant harry/Ron Thing. But I Really Wanted To Focus On Draco/Hermione, And Well, I Got Caught Up I Guess...*Sheepish Expression*...You Won't Even See Them In This Chapter! LOL..Aww, Really, Well I Hope That This Final Chapter Is A Whole New Thing For You!...Hope You Enjoyed The Story!...x

**MidnightStar4ever**: Hehe. Glad you Liked It. Keep Reading And Reviewing. You Rock Taylor! Mwah...x

**GBFlautist09:** Hehe. Don't Worry, I Won't Kill Off Mu Husband! =P...I'm Also Sad To See The Final Chapter, But I'm Glad That You Enjoyed It!...And I Will, Of Course, Continue To Write. But You Have To Promise To Continue To Review!...x

**Cakey Potter**: Haha. Hey, But Can You Blame me. I Needed Reviews! I Had To Do It! =P...x

**AmayaAmazing:** Thanks Babe. Hope You Enjoy This Final Chapter...x

**Every-Rose-Has-A-Thorn:** Haha. I Agree, But It Wouldn't be A Dramione Fic If They Didn't Get Together Right? ;)...And He's A Malfoy. He's So Bloody Stubborn! LOL...Thanks For Your Review Babe. Your Awesome Too!...x

_Also:_ **Kathryn Ashleighh x; LissaDrogamir & SmolderingTopaz1901** For Adding The Story To their **Alerts!**...x

**Kathryn Ashleighh x & LissaDrogamir ( Again!) **For Adding The Story To Their **Favourites**. Love You Guys...x

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Still Do Not Own The World Of Harry Potter! =(...BUT, I Will Be Joining Our Lovely Potter And Friends because I Got My Job Letter. I'm Going To Be Working At Hogwarts Now! And Since Draco Is Now 30 I Am Going To Be Marrying Him Soon. So I Invite All My Readers, Reviewer & People Who Have Favourited And Alerted This Story To The Wedding. (I LOVE The World Of Fantasy!)**

**DEDICATION: _For Any Person That has Ever Read, Reviewed, Favourited, Alerted Or Is Currently Reading This Mental Girl's Story. I Hope You Like/Liked It! x_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10 :**** Owning Hermione Granger**

Hermione started to build up a scream just as she was slammed against a cool surface.

The only sound that escaped her mouth was a loud "Oooph!"

As panic and dread seemed to fill Hermione increasingly, she opened her mouth again just in time to find her sight back. Just as the familiar pair of mesmerising eyes came into view, she was completely caught off guard as a pair of equally familiar lips descended upon hers.

She stood motionless in shock her back against the wall, as she comprehended what was going on. She felt his hands cup her face in a firm grasp, his palms burning hot against her cheeks. Her heart already beating and her blood already boiling, Hermione found herself winding her arms around his neck and dragging his body closer to hers as he attacked her mouth with his lips.

Opening her mouth to him, she tasted his sweet mouth again, feeling the velvet warmth of his tongue and his mouth

As her fingers reached up into his hair, he groaned slightly into her mouth, relishing in the feel of her nails scraping against his scalp.

In that instant of desire and passion, they knew. They knew that they were similar. They were different. But most of all, they were in Love.

They weren't going to be naive and just say they were in love. They were different than other couples. They'd have to work more harder for their relationship.

As they broke apart, breathing heavily, they gazed in wonder at each other.

"Granger" Draco whispered gently, winding his hand into her curly locks. "I like you, okay."

He bent his head when he received no answer from the rather talkative bookworm. As his lips trailed a path down to the junction to her shoulder and neck, he quickly but carefully bit down hard into the skin.

As if stung by a taser, Hermione jolted back from her world of shock and gasped aloud at the sudden pain.

Draco quickly smothered the same spot with his wet tongue and delicate kisses to calm the skin. He relished greatly, when he heard a small sigh come from the Head Girl.

"Where are we" Asked Hermione as Draco met her eyes again.

"A hidden room underneath the tapestry. Found it in second year. No one comes here" Draco spoke gazing at her intently.

As he saw Hermione gazing back just as intently, her eyes slightly hooded with lust, he couldn't help himself but to put his moist lips back upon hers. It felt as if it should belong there- yeah cliché- but it felt true at that moment.

They embraced tightly, touching, memorising the other.

As they broke apart, gasping for oxygen, Draco grasped Hermione's chin in his thumb and forefinger.

"I can't believe your mine" He whispered, placing feather-like kisses down the side of her jaw.

"Hmm..."Hermione sighed in content, but just at that moment pulled back in surprise as Draco's previous comment caught up with her lust-filled mind. "What do you mean Yours?"

Draco stared at Hermione for a few seconds, his eyes clearly questioning her sanity.

"Well, since your suddenly incapable to understand, I'll break it down for you." As he begun to speak slowly as if talking to a four year old. "Me. You. Kissing. Means. We're. Together" He explained.

Hermione pulled the arms that had been wound around her waist and pulled her own on either side of her hip.

"What do you mean we're together?" She suddenly screeched. Her eyes burned with anger and Draco momentarily feared for his life.

"Seriously Granger, how more stupid can you get?" Draco asked exasperated. "We are together now. As in Girlfriend and Boyfriend."

"Err, no, I think not!" Hermione replied. "Just because we kissed a few times, you've deluded yourself to believe that we're a couple?"

"I haven't deluded myself into nothing! We feel the same for each other, Hermione!" Draco was getting a little peeved off at Hermione's attitude.

"No, just because we like each other, doesn't mean you can just assume that I'm suddenly your girlfriend! You didn't even bloody ask me"

Draco's face instantly changed from one of annoyance to sudden lust.

"So you admit it then. You like me" Draco dragged the idiotic girl back into his arm, his mouth next to her ear.

"Hermione" he breathed heavily and was rewarded when the girl herself shivered unintentionally.

He pulled back out of the embrace suddenly, his eyes meeting Hermione's confused ones.

"Fine then Granger. I really like you. More than I have any other girl. I also promise not to hurt you ever. Will you give me a chance and be my girlfriend?" Draco asked, looking at Hermione with smouldering grey irises.

Hermione instantly looked down, just giving that look and Hermione knew that she couldn't say no. It was as if his face was bewitched to become irresistible.

As she sighed heavily, turning her gaze back to his handsome face, she found that the traditional smirk was back in place.

"Yes I will. Draco." She spoke confidently looking him directly in his eyes.

Just as before, she was suddenly glued to every part of Draco's body, her lips combined with his.

As they kissed, they both drifted away from Hogwarts, to a place were only the two of them stayed. Wrapped in each other's embrace.

Hermione almost laughed out loud at her thought while she kissed her beloved boyfriend. It was only the middle of October yet. So much had happened and it was only _October!_ Now she _knew _that there was going to be lots of adventure in store for her for this year. And she for one, couldn't wait!

* * *

**There You Have It, Folks. I Hope You Enjoyed My First Ever FanFic. But I'm Gonna Miss This Fic!...=*(...x**

**I Love You Guys For You Continuous Support!**

**The World Of Fanfiction Is The Best! XD!...x**

-Princ3ssTabz


End file.
